geloefogowesteropediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Ref
}}}| agot | a game of thrones = A Guerra dos Tronos, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo |apendice|apêndice = Apêndice |1|8|17|24|37|53|66 = Capítulo }, Bran |2|6|14|18|28|34|40|55|59|63|71 = Capítulo }, Catelyn |3|11|23|36|46|54|61|64|68|72 = Capítulo }, Daenerys |4|12|16|20|25|27|30|33|35|39|43|45|47|49|58 = Capítulo }, Eddard |5|10|19|26|41|48|52|60|70 = Capítulo }, Jon |9|13|21|31|38|42|56|62|69 = Capítulo }, Tyrion |7|22|32|50|65 = Capítulo }, Arya |15|29|44|51|57|67 = Capítulo }, Sansa | #default = Referência errada}}| acok | A Fúria dos Reis = A Fúria dos Reis, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo |apendice|apêndice = Apêndice |1|5|9|14|19|26|30|38|47|64 = Capítulo }, Arya |2|18|32|52|57|60|62|65|62|65 = Capítulo }, Sansa |3|8|15|17|20|25|29|36|41|44|49|54|59|61|67 = Capítulo }, Tyrion |4|16|21|28|35|46|69 = Capítulo }, Bran |6|13|23|34|43|51|53|68 = Capítulo }, Jon |7|22|31|33|39|45|55 = Capítulo }, Catelyn |10|42|58 = Capítulo }, Davos |11|24|37|50|56|66 = Capítulo }, Theon |12|27|40|48|63 = Capítulo }, Daenerys | #default = Referência errada}}| asos | A Tormenta de Espadas = A Tormenta de Espadas, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo |apendice|apêndice = Apêndice |1|11|21|31|37|44|62|67|72 = Capítulo }, Jaime |2|14|20|35|45|49|51 = Capítulo }, Catelyn |3|13|17|22|29|34|39|43|47|50|52|65|74 = Capítulo }, Arya |4|12|19|32|38|53|58|60|66|70|77= Capítulo }, Tyrion |5|10|25|36|54|63 = Capítulo }, Davos |6|16|28|59|61|68|80 = Capítulo }, Sansa |7|15|26|30|41|48|55|64|69|73|76|79 = Capítulo }, Jon |8|23|27|42|57|71 = Capítulo }, Daenerys |9|24|40|56 = Capítulo }, Bran |18|33|46|75|78 = Capítulo }, Samwell |81|epilogo = Epílogo | #default = Referência errada}}| affc | a feast for crows = O Festim dos Corvos, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo |apendice|apêndice = Apêndice |3|7|12|17|24|28|32|36|39|43 = Capítulo }, Cersei |4|9|14|20|25|31|37|42 = Capítulo }, Brienne |5|15|26|35|45 = Capítulo }, Samwell |6|22 = Capítulo }, Arya |8|16|27|30|33|38|44 = Capítulo }, Jaime |10 = Capítulo }, Sansa |23|41 = Capítulo }, Alayne |1 = Capítulo }, O Profeta |2 = Capítulo }, O Capitão dos Guardas |11 = Capítulo }, A Filha da Lula Gigante |13 = Capítulo }, O Cavaleiro Maculado |18 = Capítulo }, O Capitão de Ferro |19 = Capítulo }, O Afogado |21 = Capítulo }, A Fazedora de Rainhas |29 = Capítulo }, O Pirata |34 = Capítulo }, Gata dos Canais |40 = Capítulo }, A Princesa na Torre | #default = Referência errada}}| adwd | a dance with dragons = A Dança dos Dragões, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo |apendice|apêndice = Apêndice |4|13|34 = Capítulo }, Bran |54|65 = Capítulo }, Cersei |2|11|16|23|30|36|43|50|52|71 = Capítulo }, Daenerys |9|15|19|29 = Capítulo }, Davos |48 = Capítulo }, Jaime |3|7|10|17|21|28|35|39|44|49|53|58|69= Capítulo }, Jon |31 = Capítulo }, Melisandre |12|20|32 = Capítulo }, Fedor |1|5|8|14|18|22|27|33|40|47|57|66= Capítulo }, Tyrion |6 = Capítulo }, O Homem do Mercador |24 = Capítulo }, O Senhor Perdido |25 = Capítulo }, O Soprado pelo Vento |26 = Capítulo }, A Noiva Rebelde |37 = Capítulo }, O Príncipe de Winterfell |38 = Capítulo }, O Sentinela |41 = Capítulo }, O Vira-casaca |42 = Capítulo }, O Prêmio do Rei |45 = Capítulo }, A Garota Cega |46 = Capítulo }, Um Fantasma em Winterfell |51 = Capítulo }, Theon |55 = Capítulo }, O Guarda da Rainha |56 = Capítulo }, O Pretendente de Ferro |59 = Capítulo }, O Cavaleiro Descartado |60 = Capítulo }, O Pretendente Rejeitado |61 = Capítulo }, O Grifo Renascido |62 = Capítulo }, O Sacrifício |63 = Capítulo }, Victarion |64 = Capítulo }, A Garotinha Feia |67 = Capítulo }, O Derrubador de Reis |68 = Capítulo }, O Domador de Dragões |70 = Capítulo }, A Mão da Rainha |72|epilogo|epílogo = Epílogo | #default = Referência errada}}| twow | the winds of winter = The Winds of Winter, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo | #default = Capítulo }}}| ados | a dream of spring = A Dream of Spring, }}} |0|prologo|prólogo = Prólogo | #default = Capítulo }}}| twoiaf | the world of ice and fire = O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo }|, }}}| fes | Fogo e Sangue, Volume 1 = Fogo e Sangue }|, }}}| tpatq | the princess and the queen = A Princesa e a Rainha }|, }}}| trp | the rogue prince = O Príncipe de Westeros }|, }}}| thk | the hedge knight = O Cavaleiro dos Sete Reinos, O Cavaleiro Andante }|, }}}| tss | the sworn sword = O Cavaleiro dos Sete Reinos, A Espada Juramentada }|, }}}| tmk | the mystery knight = O Cavaleiro dos Sete Reinos, O Cavaleiro Misterioso }|, }}}| tloiaf | the lands of ice and fire = Atlas das Terras de Gelo e Fogo }|, }}}| app | a world of ice and fire = George R. R. Martin's A World of Ice and Fire }|, }}}| rpg = }}} | guardiansorder= A Game of Thrones Roleplaying Game, Guardians of Order | greenronin = A Song of Ice and Fire Roleplaying, Green Ronin | #default = Bad reference param2}}| hbogot = Game of Thrones, }}} | s01e01 = 1ª Temporada, Winter Is Coming | s01e02 = 1ª Temporada, The Kingsroad | s01e03 = 1ª Temporada, Lord Snow | s01e04 = 1ª Temporada, Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things | s01e05 = 1ª Temporada, The Wolf and the Lion | s01e06 = 1ª Temporada, A Golden Crown | s01e07 = 1ª Temporada, You Win or You Die | s01e08 = 1ª Temporada, The Pointy End | s01e09 = 1ª Temporada, Baelor | s01e10 = 1ª Temporada, Fire and Blood | s02e01 = 2ª Temporada, The North Remembers | s02e02 = 2ª Temporada, The Night Lands | s02e03 = 2ª Temporada, What Is Dead May Never Die | s02e04 = 2ª Temporada, Garden of Bones | s02e05 = 2ª Temporada, The Ghost of Harrenhal | s02e06 = 2ª Temporada, The Old Gods and the New | s02e07 = 2ª Temporada, A Man Without Honor | s02e08 = 2ª Temporada, The Prince of Winterfell | s02e09 = 2ª Temporada, Blackwater | s02e10 = 2ª Temporada, Valar Morghulis | s03e01 = 3ª Temporada, Valar Dohaeris | s03e02 = 3ª Temporada, Dark Wings, Dark Words | s03e03 = 3ª Temporada, Walk of Punishment | s03e04 = 3ª Temporada, And Now His Watch Is Ended | s03e05 = 3ª Temporada, Kissed by Fire | s03e06 = 3ª Temporada, The Climb | s03e07 = 3ª Temporada, The Bear and the Maiden Fair | s03e08 = 3ª Temporada, Second Sons | s03e09 = 3ª Temporada, The Rains of Castamere | s03e10 = 3ª Temporada, Mhysa | s04e01 = 4ª Temporada, Two Swords | s04e02 = 4ª Temporada, The Lion and the Rose | s04e03 = 4ª Temporada, Breaker of Chains | s04e04 = 4ª Temporada, Oathkeeper | s04e05 = 4ª Temporada, First of His Name | s04e06 = 4ª Temporada, The Laws of Gods and Men | s04e07 = 4ª Temporada, Mockingbird | s04e08 = 4ª Temporada, The Mountain and the Viper | s04e09 = 4ª Temporada, The Watchers on the Wall | s04e10 = 4ª Temporada, The Children | s05e01 = 5ª Temporada, The Wars to Come | s05e02 = 5ª Temporada, The House of Black and White | s05e03 = 5ª Temporada, High Sparrow | s05e04 = 5ª Temporada, Sons of the Harpy | s05e05 = 5ª Temporada, Kill the Boy | s05e06 = 5ª Temporada, Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken | s05e07 = 5ª Temporada, The Gift | s05e08 = 5ª Temporada, Hardhome | s05e09 = 5ª Temporada, The Dance of Dragons | s05e10 = 5ª Temporada, Mother's Mercy | s06e01 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e02 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e03 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e04 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e05 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e06 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e07 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e08 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e09 = 6ª Temporada, | s06e10 = 6ª Temporada, | #default = Bad reference param2}}| #default = Bad reference param1}} }|, }.|.}} }|}}|name=R } }}}}} Categoria:Predefinições de referência